


Drunk talk is sober thoughts

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: College AU, Don't Do That Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I say as I write this instead of paying attention in class, Love Confessions, M/M, Roomates, They're not youtubers, ditching class, drunk love sonfessions, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Mark has a crush on his roomate. So what? He can live with that, he's managing so far...





	

  "Maaaaaaark! Markmarkmarkmark... Markipoo - Markimoo!"

  "What is it Jack?" asked Mark, amused by his rather intoxicated friend who had his arm draped around his shoulders. Normally he would be anxious about being so close to the other in fear of doing something stupid but now he was sure if he slipped the other wouldn't remember it.

  "What?" Jack blinked up at him, seemingly startled by Mark's question.

  "You were saying my name," he explained patiently, grinning like a complete idiot, pulling his crazy irish roomate towards their dorm room, hoping they wouldn't wake up too many people.

  "No, I wasn't."

  Mark sighed, shaking his head a bit. He never realised that their room was so far away from the entrance. At one point Jack tripped over his own feet, almost making them both fall in a heap of limbs to the ground. Luckily Mark managed to pull him back up at the last second, sending Jack tumbling into him.

  "Hugs!" Jack suddenly called, and if they somehow miraculously managed not to wake anyone until now, this sudden outburst was sure to wake at least one person. And that was one person too many. Luckily they were right in front of the dorm room and Mark managed to unlock the door with only one hand, manhandling Jack inside quickly before they were swarmed by angry fellow students who had classes in the morning.

  "Boop!" Jack booped Mark's nose, erupting in giggles right after.

  "You're ridiculous," Mark said fondly, guiding Jack to his bed, where he sat him down, noticing that one of them forgot to turn off the table lamp.

  "'m not," Jack pouted a bit before he closed his eyes, swaying a bit from side to side.

  "You want some water?" Mark asked, cause he was sure it would help his friend at least a little bit. Jack didn't respond though.

  " _Oh Danny boy... wait, that's wrong. Oh Marky boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen and down the mountain side,_ " he sang quietely, Mark only assuming that it was one of the irish songs Jack seemed to sing whenever he felt homesick. And the fact he changed the name so it would fit Mark's, made the later's heart beat just a bit faster. Blushing, he took the nearest glass, filling it with water in their bathroom. Quickly going back to his still singing friend, he sat down next to him, the bed squeaking in protest.

  "Hey, Pavarotti, drink this," he muttered, placing the glass securly into the other's hand, making sure he wouldn't spill any of it. Jack stopped singing, opening his eyes, blinking around himself for a bit before finally focusing on the glass in his hand. Mark bit his cheek in an attempt to stiffle the laughter that was threatening to escape him. Jack downed the glass in one go, placing the glass then clumsily to his bedside table.

  "Feel better?" Mark asked, cause he wanted to make sure he wouldn't wake up to Jack throwing up in the bathroom. Jack nodded, looking at him, proceeding to sing the song.

  " _I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow. Oh Marky boy, oh Marky boy, I love you so._ "

  Mark stopped breathing. Somehow, Jack seemed much more sober than he was only a minute ago, looking at him with his crystal blue eyes, smiling a bit, the faintest of blushes covering his cheeks. Suddenly Jack leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Mark's lips, immediately pulling away, not giving Mark enough time to wrap his head about what was happening.

  "Night Mark," Jack said, lying then down without taking off any particle of his clothing, curling in a bit on himself. Mark stared into the dimmly lit room before a soft snore brought him back into the present. He moved almost on auto-pilot as he took of Jack's shoes and pulled the blanket over him, before changing into his sleeping T-shirt and shorts, lying in his bed. He looked over at Jack for the last time and made sure he had his alarm set, taking off his glasses afterwards, putting them on his bedside table, lying down, hoping he would manage to fall asleep after that.

\---

  Mark was still a little shaken in the morning but after he brushed his teeth, had some breakfast and coffee and dressed, he managed to convince himself that Jack won't remember what happened last night. He couldn't. And even if he did he probably was just an affectionate drunk. Friends kissed each other all the time. And so he decided that the best way to approach this was to simply don't. He simply had to act naturally. He could do this. And because he convinced himself about all of this, and because he was never pretending to be a good person he decided to mess with his friend a little. Quickly he pulled the curtains open, yelling as loud as he could in a horrible irish accent.

  "Top o' the mornin' to ya laddie!"

  The only response he got was a loud, long groan from his friend, who squinted at him, his face still squished into the pillow.

  "Mar'. Whaddya wan'?" he asked, his voice spelling miserable in giant neon sign letters, making Mark feel a bit bad for waking him this way.

  "Rise and shine you potato. It's time for class," he said, in much lower volume now. Jack sat up in bed, his hair in complete disarray as he stretched.

  "That's racist," he yawned before getting up, stretching once more before slumping.

  "Ugh, I feel gross," he groaned, shuffling to the bathroom. Mark made sure to pack books for both of them and was now preparing a cup of coffee for the other. Jack emerged out of the bathroom after, looking less disheveled but not less hungover. Until he saw the coffee. His face immediately lit up, grabbing the coffee from Mark who didn't even have time to warn him it was hot before he drank it in one go. He sat the mug down, looking at Mark.

  "God, I love you so much," Jack said and Mark's brain shut off for the second times in eight hours and that couldn't be healthy.

  "What?" he asked weakly, blinking stupidly at the smiling man before him.

  "What? You think I serenade and kiss good night everyone?" Jack asked, a little smirk playing on his lips.

  "You remember that?" Mark squeaked, his anxiety returning with new force.

  "Remember and mean everything I said and did. But you know... if you don't feel the same, it's fine, we can return to being roomates. It's just that Bob and Wade told me you felt the same and I thought-"

  Mark decided to cut Jack's rambling short by doing the one thing he wanted to do for a long time now. It was his time to lean in and kiss the other and Jack responded, letting out a content sigh, his fingers curling in Mark's shirt. They pulled appart just to smile at each other before kissing once again, Jack's tongue making it's way into Mark's mouth which was rewarded with a deep moan. Mark caught Jack's hips and pressed him into the wardrobe, rolling their hips together. But before it could get more heated between them, someone knocked on the door.

  " _Guys, come on, we're gonna be late!_ " they could hear Bob and they both groaned, pulling appart. Mark looked at Jack, whose pupils were now almost covering the blue of his eyes and made a decision.

  "Go without us, Jack's not feeling good, I'm gonna stay here and take care of him," he yelled in their direction, the last part a silent promise to Jack who shivered under the heat of Mark's gaze.

  " _Oh. Alright. I'll make sure to bring you notes,_ " Wade called and their friends were gone.

  "Mark Edward Fischbach," Jack said slowly, a small smile appearing on his blushing face, "Did you just lie to our friends so we could hook up?"

  "You got a problem with that? Cause we can still make it to the class on time," Mark said, starting to pull away from Jack with an impish smirk before the other pulled him back for another heated kiss that was followed by many more.

**Author's Note:**

> *Arin Hanson yelling voice* WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS MY LIFE???
> 
> But real talk - I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Like... writing feels like just simply opening a text document and being done in a day. I never had this. I was never able to finish stuff in a day and I don't know if it's a sign of improvement or sign of sucking :D
> 
> Aaaaanyway, hoped you enjoyed this silliness :D


End file.
